There has been hitherto known an air-intake apparatus for a two-wheeled motor vehicle in which an air cleaner case is disposed below a seat, a detachable maintenance lid (air cleaner cover) is provided below the seat and on the upper surface of the air cleaner case and a plate-like element is inserted vertically from the maintenance lid to the air cleaner case and fixed in a vertical position (for example, see Patent Document 1).